Vega-Thunder Team Up
by Azkadellio
Summary: Tori and Trina are young heroes in LA, known as Victoria Star and Diva Star respectively, and their cousin, Phoebe Thunderman, known as Thunder Girl, is a hero from Hiddenville. While watching the school, they catch a villain, but are surprised that who they capture is not who they thought. Experimental crossover. T for some language. Sorry for poor summary.


**This is an experimental one-shot I wanted to try. Originally, it was going to by just** _ **'The Thundermans'**_ **, but I made it a crossover with** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **since I know those characters, and the show, better than** _ **'The Thundermans'**_ **.**

 **In this, the Vega family are superheroes who are related to the Thundermans due to David Vega and Barb Thunderman are brother and sister, and she's not the same sister mentioned in** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **.**

 **I'm planning another crossover between the two, but this was just to test out the characters. Like pretty much everything else I write, this has Jori, though just a small hint, but no pairings from** _ **'The Thundermans'**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'The Thundermans'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Ugh, I hate this sudden crime wave." Tori, or Victory Star ('Real original, Tori' Trina told her when she first heard the name) as she's known in costume, says as she and her sister/partner 'Diva Star' enter their house, removing their masks.

Tori's 'Victory Star' costume is similar to what their dad, 'Morning Star' used to wear before he retired. Both are form fitting suits, boots, gloves, and eye masks, all a dark purple with blue trim around the edges. Tori's differs because, instead of a cape like their father used to wear, she's capeless (due to a rule of the Hero League that, until certified as a hero, she can't wear a cape). Trina, likewise, wears a similar outfit, but hers is a lighter shade of purple and, since she became an official hero months ago, has the purple cape with blue underneath. And both, in the middle of their chests, have the 'Star' family logo, a white four pointed star with the top and right points slightly longer than the other two, and light blue shadow underneath.

"What do you expect? Most of the usual heroes either went to Hiddenville or some other crime-infested city. Not a lot of heroes left here." Trina says, releasing her hair from the ponytail she wears it in when fighting crime. "Too bad cousin Phoebe isn't able to visit. Her telekinesis would be a huge help with some of the criminals we deal with." She says, sitting down on one of their couches.

"Well, she's not exactly crime-free over there either." Tori says, removing her mask as well, her hair remaining in the ponytail she put it in, both of them keeping their hair in a ponytails to keep it out of their hair during battle. "Besides, she's getting ready to join the Z-Force with Max. She won't have the time." She says, grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v.

"I know. It'd be nice though." Trina says, laying back.

"True." Tori says, sighing. "I'm gonna go change out of this. You should too. Jade's coming over to help with homework." She says, heading for the stairs.

"Ugh, why her? I'd rather Cat. At least I can get her to do stuff for me when she's over." Trina says, getting up and shutting off the t.v. "And I swear Jade is a villain." She comments under her breath.

"Because we're stuck as a team for Sikowitz's new play. And she's not a villain. She's just not one to get tricked easily." Tori says, heading up the stairs with Trina behind her.

"You sure? She kinda reminds me of Shadow Strike." Trina notes, heading for her room.

"Shadow Strike's a guy." Tori corrects before she opens her door.

"Sure." Trina says, smirking. "If guy's had double D boobs." She says, purposely loud enough before closing her door. "And has a tendency to target you."

"Who has double D's?" Trina hears from her bed, making her jump and turn around, seeing her cousin Phoebe, or Thunder Girl as she's known, sitting on her bed.

"Phoebe!" Trina says, jogging over and hugging her cousin. "What are you doing here?" She asks, releasing her cousin, still in her Thunder Girl uniform, and taking a step back.

"I had some time, so I decided to visit." Phoebe says, laughing at Trina. "So, who has double D's?" She asks again, raising an eyebrow.

"A new villain, Shadow Strike. Tori thinks she's a guy, but she's a little top heavy." Trina says, laughing.

"Ah. And you noticed because…?" Phoebe asks, staring at Trina.

"Because she reminds me of the girl Tori has a crush on and that has a crush on Tori. But Tori's convinced Shadow Strike's a guy." Trina says, taking a seat beside Phoebe on the bed.

"Oh, that Jade girl I saw that one time I came over that Tori kept staring at?" Phoebe asks, taking off her mask.

"Yep." Trina says, nodding in agreement. "Hey, I need your help." She says, an idea popping into her head.

"With…?" Phoebe asks, staring at Trina, never liking Trina's ideas.

"Proving Jade is Shadow Strike, and that they like each other. Though, them dating would be weird if Jade was indeed Shadow Strike." Trina says, the last part as an afterthought.

"Why?" Phoebe asks hesitantly, seeing the same look in Trina's eyes that Max usually gets when he's planning something evil, even after he became a hero.

"I have reasons." Trina says, smiling.

"Oh, God." Phoebe says, sighing.

 **Three Days Later**

 **Hollywood Arts' Asphalt Café**

"Trina, why am I at school on a Saturday, and why is Phoebe here?" Tori asks, staring at her sister and cousin, both in their super costumes.

"I have it on good authority that Shadow Strike is going to be here. I figured, with the three of us, we can catch her…"

"Him." Tori says, interrupting her sister.

"Catch her and I can prove she's Jade." Trina continues, ignoring Tori's interruption.

"For the last time, Jade is not a villain." Tori says, removing her shirt and jeans, her Victory Star outfit underneath.

"Uh, Shadow Strike wouldn't happen to be wearing a solid black, form fitting outfit with a mask that covers his/her face, a hood hiding whatever hairstyle they might have, and a large bo staff with a double sided blade on each end?" Phoebe interrupts, pointing over Tori's shoulder to the villain who's attempting to break into the school.

"That's her." "That's him." Trina and Tori say respectively, Tori quickly putting her hair in a ponytail and her mask on, grabbing her preferred weapon (a pair of nunchaku) as Trina grabs hers, a bo staff like their cousin's, but longer and detachable to make two smaller fighting sticks.

"So, what's the plan…Where's Trina?" Phoebe asks, being interrupted by Trina jumping over a table and sprinting towards Shadow Strike, kicking her away from the door.

"She really needs to stop jumping into battles." Tori says with a sigh, running over to help Trina.

"I regret helping Trina." Phoebe says, jogging over to the fight, using her telekinesis to pull Trina off of Shadow Strike.

"Cat?" Tori asks, when Shadow Strike's mask comes off with Trina's grip around it when Phoebe pulled her away. "You're Shadow Strike?" She asks, staring at the redhead.

"And when did you get bigger boobs?" Trina asks plainly, removing her mask.

"Trina? You're Diva Star? So that makes Victory Star Tori, huh?" Cat asks, looking at Diva Star's partner. "That explains a lot." She says, nodding, as Tori removes her mask.

"Uh, what's going on?" Phoebe asks, keeping her mask on.

"Shadow Strike, did you break in yet?" The four hear from a headset that came out with Cat's mask. "We need that piece of tech from Robbie's locker." The voice, easily recognized as Jade's, asks.

"Uh, we have a problem, Mistress Massacre." Cat says, picking up the headset.

"What's that?" Jade asks, sighing.

"Jade's Mistress Massacre, Dark Mayhem's daughter?" Trina asks, staring at Cat.

"I got caught by Victory Star, Diva Star, and Thunder Girl. And Victory Star and Diva Star are Tori and Trina respectively." Cat announces, giving the Vegas and Thunderman daughters a sheepish look.

"Cat!" Tori and Trina yell, staring at Cat.

"Dammit! I'm on my way." They hear Jade says before disconnecting.

"So, how's your day?" Cat asks, dropping her villain façade and reverting to the version Tori and Trina know.

Ten minutes later, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Phoebe sit in Sikowitz's classroom, Jade pacing on the stage.

"What. The. Hell?" Jade asks, walking around in her Mistress Massacre outfit, a jet black robe with two red strikes going down the back of her robe and her emblem, a blood red 'X', on her forhead. The mask she usually wears, a black full face mask made of a thin metal with red lighted eyeholes and a mouth slot to breathe out of sitting on Sikowitz's desk.

"I told you Jade was a villain." Trina says smugly, her mask sitting on her lap, a smirk on her face.

 **That's it for this. If/when I get to the other crossover I have planned, I don't know if this will be considered a prequel to it, or if it'll follow a different storyline.**

 **How does everyone like my throwing in Cat as a villain? I'm sure Jade isn't a surprise, but I'm hoping Cat was a bit of a surprise.**

 **And yes, I'm leaving it open how Cat seemed to have a larger chest when in her 'Shadow Strike' outfit.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
